This invention relates to an air-fuel ratio control method wherein a basic injection duration of a fuel injection valve is calculated in accordance with the operating conditions of an internal combustion engine and an operating duration of the fuel injection valve is controlled based on the basic injection duration, correction values controlled by learning, a non-effective injection duration of the fuel injection valve and a factor of air-fuel ratio feedback correction, so that the air-fuel ratio can be controlled.